Saving You
by Toeta95
Summary: 5 years ago, Charlotte left LA after a huge fight with Cooper. Now she's back to bring him the shock of his life.  It's my first fanfic, please be nice. UPDATE, PLEASE READ!
1. Prologe

**Sooo, this is my first fanfic, hope you like it.  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. I wish I did. If I owned PrP, Addison would have her baby a looooong time ago and she would never EVER get together with Sam.<br>One more thing: Charlotte was never raped. This story sets place somewhere in between season 3 and 4. I think.  
>Ooh, if there are grammer mistakes, please tell me, so I can fix it. English is not my first language, so I'm not very good at it.<br>So that's it, have fun reading and don't forget to review. (:  
>Xxxxxxx I.<br>**

* * *

><p>Positive, awfully positive. She closes her eyes. "I count to five and when I open my eyes, everything is okay . 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Slowly she opens her eyes. The plus sign on the test stares at her stubbornly. She place it beside her on the rim and hides her head in her hands. She is a doctor, she should have recognized the symptoms. She had to be more careful. She stands up, looks again to the test, then throws it in the trash and walks over to her laptop. After the search engine has opened, she sits down in despair. Should she do this? It will break Cooper's heart. Immediately she shoves that thought aside. Cooper doesn't need to know. She taps her search option and find the address of the nearest clinic. She writes it down and leaves.<p>

20 minutes later, she sits in the doctor's office, the doctor towards her. It is strange to be on this side of the table. She is straight to the house. "I'm pregnant. I don't want it. I can't do it. I can NOT be a mother."

"At first we... ..." As the doctor explains the procedure, Charlotte's thoughts wander off. She thinks back to half a year ago. She had been sick a few days. Cooper was euphoric. He was convinced that she was pregnant. After she, after much insistence from Cooper, had done a pregnancy test which turned out to be negative, he was sad for days, while she just felt relief. "Mrs. King? "She is startled from her thoughts. "You can lie down, we're going to do an echo."

"Char? Charlotte, are you home? "Cooper hangs his coat on and walks into the kitchen. No one. Bedroom, no Charlotte, but her laptop with the browser open. In the bathroom he doesn't finds her either, but he does find something else. He stares at the test in his hand. Positive. She is pregnant. Charlotte is pregnant. Then he thought of the laptop, the site still open. He walks towards it and his heart stops for a while. It is the site of an abortion clinic.

She sits with the tablets in her hand, ready to take them, when suddenly the hard truth comes crashing down. She is pregnant. There's a new life growing inside her. And she is about to end it. Every day she sees women who would give anything to get pregnant and she ... She shakes her head, and opens the packaging of the pills.

Cooper races down the street and jumps out of the car before it has even stopped. As he closes the door, Charlotte comes out of the building. He flies towards her.

"How could you do this? You didn't even discuss it, "His voice cracks.

"Coop, I ..." She puts her hand on his arm.

"Do not touch me!" They are almost nose-to-nose. "We. Are over. When I get home tonight, you're gone. I want nothing. NOTHING to do with you anymore. "Cooper turns around and walks to his car.

"Coop, wait!" She runs after him. "I ..." He drives away. "Didn't do it." She continued softly, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I really really really, hate this first chapter, but… Yeah. It gets better I promise. (:<strong>**  
>See you next time.<strong>**  
>Xxxxxxxx I.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**OMG, I made a BIG mistake yesterday. I uploaded the wrong version of this chapter. This was the first version, later I put a new piece in it, but I uploaded the first version. FAAAAAAAAIL  
>So, here's the right version. I'm sorry guys. *shame*<strong>

**First chapter, I got, 93 hits, 78 unique visitors, 3 story alerts, and only ONE review? You can do better than that guys.  
>So, I still do not own anything. Only thing I own is Kaylee. (:<br>Also, I'm dedicating this chapter to #kanjerguusje  
>Guusje was a dutch girl, 10 years old, who got diagnosed with a rare kind of cancer in March of this year. Her father started writing a blog about her then.<br>Yesterday, this strong girl died. Her last wish was to be trending topic on twitter. And her wish came true. Yesterday evening she was worldwide trending topic on twitter for a couple of minutes.  
>Rest in peace, little girl. You will be missed. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><em>5 years later<em>

"Mommy! Look at me! "Charlotte looks up from her book. Kaylee is on her head in the grass, her bare feet pointing to the sky.

"Good baby. Now go back to normal before you hurt yourself. "

Before she even finishes her sentence, Kaylee falls. Immediately she starts to roar. She runs to Charlotte and crawl like a baby on her lap.

"Mommy told you to go back to normal, now you see what happens." She strokes Kaylee's hair. The girls crying soon turns into sobbing, and after a few minutes it's silence, she has fallen asleep.

Charlotte stares at the girl. She looks like her. Same blond hair and green eyes, just as cocky and knows exactly what she wants. Only her mouth. That's Coopers. Sometimes, when she laughs, it's like she sees Cooper. Cooper. She thinks about him more and more lately. She hasn't seen him since their fight at the clinic.

She left LA, bought an apartment in Boston and accepted a job at the hospital. 8 months after her departure, Kaylee was born. Her sunshine. That such a little girl can make her life so perfect.

But she misses it. She misses LA, the sea, the summer weather, the clinic, Amelia. But most of all she misses Cooper. She misses his smile, his silly jokes that always made her laugh. She misses his warm arms around her as she lies in bed at night. And yes, she has hated him, but he is still the father of her daughter. And so she has tell him. Not because Kaylee needs it. No, because she doesn't want her little girl to be left alone in the big, bad world.

2 days later the taxi stops in front of OWC.

"Mommy, you said I would get an ice cream if I behaved." Kaylee is hanging at Charlotte's leg. The flight was long and it's terribly hot.

Charlotte lifts her daughter. "We're going to see friends of mom, and then you get your ice cream, okay?"

Kaylee nods and puts her head on her shoulder. Even before the elevator closes Kaylee is asleep in her arms.

As the elevator doors open, Charlotte takes a deep breath and walks into the clinic. It is quiet, there are a few people in the waiting room.

For a moment she just stands there, not knowing what to do. Bursting into Coopers office with Kaylee in her arms seems not like a good idea. She decides to go see Amelia.

When she walks along Coopers office, she sees him sitting, talking to a patient. She knocks on the door of Amelia's office and pushes it open. Amelia is standing with her back to the door in front of the open window, smoking a cigarette.

"Close the door, Addison is not allowed to see it." She says without turning around.

"And what if I was Addison?" Charlotte observes dryly. With a jerk Amelia turns around.

"Charlotte," she lets out a shriek and flies towards her, but Charlotte stops her.

"Can I just put this little monster down, she kinda heavy."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the part that is new:<strong>

Amelia apparently didn't see Kaylee until now because her eyes get as big as plates. "Who is that?"

Charlotte puts Kaylee on the couch and flops down there herself to. "This." She says simply. "Is Kaylee. My daughter. "

Amelia's eyes get even larger. "I didn't know you had a daughter."

Charlotte shrugs.

"How old is she?" Amelia wants to know.

"Four."

"So she's Coopers?"

Charlotte nods.

"Did you leave before or after you found out you were pregnant?" Amelia is clearly very interesting.

"After."

"So Cooper knows? Why did he never said anything about it? "All of a sudden the penny drops. "He doesn't know. Ooh Char, why didn't you tell him? "

"It's complicated." Charlotte sighs. "I never wanted to tell him. He is the one who threw me out. He's the one who never wanted to see me again. He has no right to know about her. "

"Char, it IS his daughter." "And why now? After all these years? "Amelia looks not-understanding at her.

"I'm dying." It remains silent.

* * *

><p><strong>My chapters are really short. :(<br>I'll try to make them longer next time. (:  
>Don't forget to review. *puppy eyes*<br>See you later.  
>Xxxxxxxxx I.<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Soooooo, I'm back with a new chapter.  
>Did you see me new version of the last chapter? In case you didn't, read it first. I added a new part. I was stupid enough to forget it in my first upload... *blondie, i'm sorry*<br>Anyway, hope you like this new chapter.  
>Ooh, and Shonda's still the owner of all this. Except for Kaylee. I own her. (:<strong>

**Ooh, and a big shoutout to Col3725, dynamicladee, Barbara81, Seven Storms, tooky close pin, Gone South, LillyMaldonado, Quinn James-Kassandra Petrova, AmyHale andKelly-Starfly. Thank you sooooooo much for reviewing. I really means a lot.**

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"I'm dying." Charlotte recalls. "I have cancer. If I don't win this fight, Kaylee remains alone. I don't want that. If I'm gone, Kaylee needs her dad. "

"Shiiiiiiiit." Is all that Amelia says.

"I'm afraid." Charlotte suddenly says. "I am so terribly afraid of dying. I don't want to die, I have Kaylee, she needs me. She's only four, I can't just leave her." Tears are rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly she feels a hand on her cheek.

"Don't cry mommy. I love you." Kaylee crawls onto her lap and wraps her arms around Charlotte's neck.

"I love you too, pumpkin."

For a moment they stay that way. Then Charlotte put Kaylee on the couch beside her and stands up. "Honey, mommy is going to talk to someone for a moment, you stay here with Aunt Amelia, okay?"

Kaylee looks anxiously from her mother to Amelia.

"We'll get you an ice cream, you find that a good idea?" Amelia flops down on the couch next to Kaylee and starts chirping merrily with the girl.

Relieved Charlotte leaves the office.

The door of Cooper's office is now open, his patient is gone. He sits at his desk filling in some papers. he swallows, he hasn't changed a bit, maybe some more wrinkles. Nervously, she turns her wedding ring, which she never took off. Cooper hasn't noticed her yet. She steps into the office and clears her throat. He looks up, his eyes widen. "Charlotte."

"Hey Coop." Then it's quiet.

"Can we talk?" She says softly.

"There's nothing to talk about. Everything has been said. You aborted our child without even discussing it. Without even telling me that you were pregnant. "Cooper bends over his papers.

"Coop. Please. It's important. "She looks at him pleadingly.

"What do you want to tell me? That you're sorry? It's now too late for that. "

"No, I don't regret because ..."

Cooper interrupts her. "I do regret something. I regret that I have ever met you." Hostile he looks at her.

"That's not true. You loved me. We're married."

"I think it IS. Hell, I think about how it could have been every day. What our child would be like. What her name would have been. "He is about to explode.

"Kaylee." She says softly. "Our daughter is named Kaylee. She is four, is just like me, in appearance and inner self. Apart from her mouth. She got it from you."

Now he really explodes. "You're lying. You're freakin lying. Our child is dead. You killed her five years ago. "

"Coop, why would I come back after five years and make this up?" Tears are burning in her eyes because he doesn't believe her.

"She's in the kitchen with Amelia, having an ice cream. Please, go see her."

He looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"Why did you keep her away from me for all those years?" "Why didn't you come back earlier?" "Why did you decide to come back now?"

She sighs. "I'll explain everything later. Just go see her. But do NOT tell her you're her father. I wanna tell her myself."

"Sure, whatever you want." Cooper clearly still doesn't believe her.

When he walks into the hallway, he gets the shock of his life. In the kitchen, with Amelia, eating an ice cream, is sitting a mini-Charlotte. He turns to face Charlotte.

"It's true. I have a daughter." He's looking a little flabbergasted.

"Of course it's true. Why would I make it up?"

Suddenly the little girl comes running towards them. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaddy!" she screams as she jumps into Coopers arms and throws her arms around his neck.

Then she's all serious. "You are my daddy, right?"

Cooper and Charlotte looked shocked at each other. Well, they definitely didn't see that coming.

Kaylee pulls Cooper's ear to make him listen again. "I asked you something. Are you my daddy?"

"Kaylee, don't talk like that to Cooper!" Charlotte looks a little angry at her daughter.

"I'm sorry mommy. But is he my daddy?"

Cooper looks questioningly at her. She nods.

"Yes pumpkin, Cooper's your daddy. How did you know that?"

She shrugs. "Don't know, just knew."

"Now I wanna finish my ice cream. Can you put me down please?" she asks.

As they get back into Coopers office, Charlotte sits down on the couch, inhaling deeply. She's feeling nauseous and has a headache again.

"You're okay? You look a little pale." Cooper looks at her worried.

She nods. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

He flops down next to her, and looks at her expectantly. "So. You gonna tell me why you came back."

She avoids his eyes and takes a deep breath. She doesn't wanna tell him. She doesn't want to tell him she's dying. He just found out he has a daughter. He's happy and she's gonna ruin it. Tears burn in her eyes as she looks at him.

"I have cancer." There, she said it.

She watches Cooper as he slowly proceeds what she said.

"you have cancer."

She nods. "A brain tumor. It's inoperable. I'm dying." She doesn't show any emotions. She has cried enough the last weeks.

He shakes his head. "There are other treatments. Chemo, radiation."

"I know. I'm having chemo. I already had my first treatment. I can finish my cure here in LA." She looks down at her hands.

"But you don't think it's gonna help." He still knows exactly what she's thinking.

"No. Chemo is to shrink the tumor. It won't go away. When it'll start growing again, it's over."

"So you came back because you have cancer? I still don't get."

Charlotte looks at him unbelieving. He can't mean this. Is he THAT stupid?

"If I hadn't told you, and I'd die, Kaylee would be all alone." She slowly explains.

Finally he understands. She doesn't want her daughter to end up alone.

"I'm sorry Coop. For keeping her away from you. It's just…" She promised herself not to cry in front of him, but here she is, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know." He wraps his arm around her and pulls her towards him. "I know."

They sit like that for what feels like hours.

Suddenly Cooper thinks of something.

"Does Kaylee know?" he asks.

"That I'm sick? No. She's only four, how am I gonna explain to her that I'm dying. She doesn't even know what death is." she lies her head on his shoulder and sighs.

"You have to tell her eventually." He leans his head against hers.

"I know. I'll do it. But I want you to be there." She looks pleadingly at him.

"Of course I'll be there. I'm her father. I'm your husband."

She softly kisses his cheek. "Thank you Coop."

* * *

><p><strong>HA. 1127 words. New record.<br>Hope you like it. Don't forget to review, and see you next time.  
>Xxxxxxxxxx I.<strong>


	4. Author Note

Hi guys. I know you're probably all waiting for a new chapter and I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I feel like I have to quit this story. At least for a while. It's like this: I came up with this story somewhere in the summer of last year (2011), I already had planned out the entire story. But then the Erica/Mason-storyline started and it went exactly the same as my own story. I don't want you guys to think I stole my idea from Private Practice, cuz I didn't, it was just coincidence. But still, I feel like I need to quit this story for a while, because the Erica/Mason-storyline had just finished and I don't want my story to be exactly the same so short after it was on TV. So therefor I am not going to update for some time, maybe even delete this story and re-upload it later. I don't know yet. I'm really sorry for everyone who read this story and was waiting for updates but I hope you understand.

Hope to see you all very soon.

Love, Isabella


End file.
